The invention relates to a ball bearing in a closed housing and to particular features which enable installation of the bearing in the housing.
In order to produce a rigid ball bearing, the inner and outer rings of the respective bearing are normally pressed into the surrounding parts with an interference fit. If the pressing-in force can be exerted on each of the rings, there should be no problems. However, in some installation situations, for example, electric motors, in which accessibility is limited, for example, because of a closed housing, installation of the bearing can be performed only from the open end of the housing. In principle, there are two options for this installation. Either the roller bearing is first pressed into the housing and the shaft is then pressed into the inner ring hole, or the roller bearing is first pressed onto the shaft outside the housing, and this unit is then pressed into the housing. In both installation processes, the pressing-in forces must be transmitted via the bearing balls. But this must be avoided in order to avoid damaging the roller bearing during the installation.
The object of the invention is to provide a roller bearing in which the bearing interior, and particularly the balls is not stressed when the roller bearing is pressed into the housing or onto the shaft.
This object is achieved by the invention. In order to allow a ball bearing to be inserted into a housing which is closed at one end, without any bearing parts being damaged during the axial insertion process, the outer ring of the bearing has a radially inwardly directed flange that extends radially into the region of the inner ring while toward the open end of the housing, the inner ring is formed on the axially outward side of the bearing balls, without a shoulder on the ring. An axial compression spring is arranged between the closed end of the housing and the inner ring. The flange on the outer ring may be either axially inward of or axially outward of the row of bearing balls.
Since the outer ring has a radial flange which extends into the region of the inner ring, the inner ring comes into contact with this flange while being pressed into a housing that is closed at one end, and the inner ring drives the outer ring even if the latter is arranged in the housing with an interference fit. In order that the pressing-in forces do not go beyond the bearing interior and that the balls and raceways not be damaged, the inner ring has no shoulder on its side facing the housing opening. This allows the outer ring and the inner ring to move relative to one another as required, without having to overcome any force.
In order that the positions of the rings and races may be reset after the pressing-in process, an axial direction compression spring is provided between the flange of the outer ring and the inner ring. This moves the races with respect to one another until the balls once again come into contact with the raceways.
Other objects and features of the invention are explained with reference to the drawing Figures.